legions_incarnatefandomcom-20200213-history
Imperators
The VII Legion, which would come to be known as the 'Imperators, '''was one of the original 20 Space Marine Legions created by the Emperor of Mankind as part of his grand plans to unify Mankind underneath his rule and the Imperial Truth. The VII are sired from Gladius Voss, the ''Consul. ''At the core of the Imperator's combat doctrine render tactical superiority in any engagement, to inflict maximum casualties on the enemy while preserving their own numbers tediously through the chaos of battle. They operate fundamental similar to the ancient warriors of Terra, with modern technology involved and the modifications on the body—The Imperators are a force to be reckoned. The VII would serve many decades of the Great Crusade before reuniting with their Primarch on Sentinum, having primarily fought alongside other Legions and suffered the scorn of others for the VII tedious tactics to win battles. After being introduced to new methods of waging war, and colored as warriors that held a definer purpose. The Imperators were born on Sentinum, hailing Gladius Voss as both Father and Imperator Rex. Legion History Founding The Great Crusade Kronos Compliance Legion Organization Legion Combat Doctrine During the Great Crusade, the VII were widely known for being masters of adaptability and tactical moves that would ensure victory or defeat depending on when the order was issued and how it was carried out by the marines of the VII. It had almost become a near-obsession to ensure that an order was given out, interpreted correctly and executed without question. The Imperators were reliant on sophisticated command and control protocals, faultless obedience and rigid discipline to maintain its cohesion and command structure. In short, the Imperators were very effective on a planetary scale. Able to consolidate and operate various fronts at once and rely orders from unit to unit to ensure maximum effect of one grand battle plan. Legion Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Obsessiveness Upon initial review of the VII Legion, it was determined later on during the Great Crusade that certain Imperators tended to develop a psychological flaw that emitted from a near-concentrated need for glory and combat expertise. As the Great Crusade continued, more Imperators began to behave differently and certain situations arose that compromised the Legion's command structure by more daring and ambitious Legiones Astartes competing with each other for more power within the legion. Legion Culture & Beliefs As befits the inheritors of Gladius Voss's superb military genius and ferocity in battle, the Imperators have fought in the manner prescribed in the ancient mythology of Sentinum. They believe that glory and honor are earned on the battlefield, and that personal glory was a test of one's own combat expertise. As the Great Crusade continued, many of the Imperators would strive to improve themselves against the enemies of Mankind, and eventually they would fight among themselves for the rarest of chances to move to higher station in the Legion. Notable Legion Members * Gladius Voss - Gladius Voss is both Father and Imperator Rex within the VII, raised on Sentinum and drilled into his being of organized warfare, he would drill these beliefs into the VII and transform them from a blank legion into the Imperators, the Emperor's finest soldiers. He rules the Legions from the Citadel, the Fortress Monestary located on Sentinum. * Legion-Master Crassus - Crassus was a Terran-born Legiones Astartes, originally an elite soldier of the Emperor's army that conquered Terra during the Unification War, he would undertake and morph into one of the first VII Space Marines and was chosen as the official head of the legion during the early days of the Great Crusade. he would lead the legion through fires and brim until reuniting with his gene-father on Sentinum, where he would remain as Legion-Master and serve as the secondary leader of the Legion. Legion Appearance Legion Colours Legion colours resemble ancient warriors of Sentinum, colored in a Deep Purple and Golden trims along their power armors. Legion Badge The symbol of the Imperators is a golden skull surrounded by a laurel. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes ''Feel free to add your own By the Imperators Feel free to add your own About the Imperators Trivia This article is authored by and transcribed here, for your view pleasure, by Algrim Whitefang and Gladius Voss. Category:Imperium Category:Loyalists Category:Space Marine Legions Category:Space Marines